


Take

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, Reality, scholastic entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brush  the dust of reality from my view"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take

~*~*~*~  
Take me away  
Drown me  
Until the concept of me is just that, a concept.  
Brush the dust of reality from my view,  
Chasing away any cousin all the same.  
Melting form and being,  
The lumpy dream state in which I live.

Clear the sleep from my eyes and create a crisper, purer state of being.  
One without us, them, me , you,  
One of intent and grasp.  
One where the world doesn't bleed together and apart. 

Take me away from this nauseas blur,  
Enchant me with a tangible reality.  
Take me away,  
And for once, be real.  
~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> (c) All Rights Reserved


End file.
